Colouring Of The Rainbow
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Jangan! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan Naru! ChibiNaruto, pendek, ONE-shot...


**"MY RAINBOW"**

_By : Aoi no Tsuki_

"Wah, hujannya turun lagi nih! Kenapa slalu hujan . Naru kan jadi ngga bisa main di luar." Seorang anak kecil sedang memandangi langit yang mendung dari jendela kamarnya, tatapannya terus memandang ke arah langit yang gelap. Air hujan turun tanpa henti. Setelah beberapa saat hujan pun mulai mereda.

"Wah, udah berhenti hujannya!" Ucap anak kecil itu senang dan melihat ke arah luar jendela lalu memandang langit lagi, dia melihat sesuatu yang cerah dan indah betapa gembiranya hati anak itu saat melihatnya. Dia bergegas menuju ke luar rumahnya supaya lebih jelas lagi untuk memandang sesuatu tersebut.

Setelah sampai di luar rumah,

"Wah! Ada pelangi, Indahnya!" Matanya berbinar-binar saat melihatnya, dia memandang pelangi itu tanpa berkedip karena saking terkesimanya. Itu pertama kalinya dia melihat pelangi setelah turun hujan. Setelah beberapa lama, mata anak itu berubah menjadi tatapan yang gelisah saat memandang benda yang indah itu. Warna pelangi yang di lihatnya mulai menghilang.

"Jangan! Jangan pergi! Jangan menghilang! Tetaplah di sini pelangi!" teriak anak itu seraya berbicara dengan sang pelangi. Namun kata-kata itu tak di dengar oleh sang pelangi. Satu persatu warna yang indah itu menghilang. Anak itu mulai menangis.

"Jangan! Jangan pergi! Hikz…hikz…" Air matanya membasahi pipi mungilnya.

Langit yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi gelap lagi, awan yang tadinya putih cerah kini tertutup oleh awan hitam yane mendung. Hujan pun turun dengan deras sekali lagi, membasahi sluruh tubuh anak kecil itu, tetapi anak itu tetap berdiri di tempatnya sambil memandangi langit yang gelap, sangat gelap.

"Kenapa kau pergi wahai pelangi?" Ucapnya lirih. Air matanya jatuh bersama tetesan hujan yang deras. Tubuh mungilnya kini mulai menggigil kedinginan, tangannya pun menyilang dan menyentuh bahunya sendiri berusaha untuk menahan dinginnya angin yang di terpa oleh air hujan. Bibirnya juga berubah menjadi biru pucat, mata yang tadinya biru cerah sekarang berubah menjadi pucat. Dia tetap menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu datangnya sang pelangi itu lagi.

'Hujan cepatlah reda! Naru ingin melihat pelangi lagi, ingin, ingin melihat lagi sang pelangi.' Ucap nurani Naruto.

Dia menunggu dan terus menunggu, hingga akhirnya dia menyerah, sang pelangi yang di tunggunya tak kunjung dating. Akhirnya dia masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup dan bibir yang menggigil kedinginan.

CKLEK… Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan meninggalkan jejak air di lantai.

"Naru-chan?" Sesosok wanita pun memanggil Naruto dengan lembut, Naruto pun menoleh dengan tatapan yang sayu. Wanita itu terkaget melihat anak yang di sayanginya itu basah dan kedinginan.

"Kau dari mana ?" Tanya Kushina khawatir sambil mendekati Naruto. "Ibu mencarimu, nak." Ucap Kushina sambil mengeringkan rambut Naru dengan handuk dan membuat anak itu hangat.

"Maaf, bu!" Ucapnya lemah.

"Kau membuat ibu khawatir." Ucap Kushina sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Naruto.

"Maaf!"

Kushina menatap mata biru Naru.

"Kau habis menangis ya ? Ada apa? Ceritakan pada ibu !"

Sesaat Naruto terdiam.

"Tadi Naru melihat pelangi di luar, pelanginya sangat indah sekali… Tapi pelangi itu perlahan-lahan menghilang. Naru berteriak supaya pelangi ngga pergi, tapi sang pelangi tak mau mendengarkan perkataan Naru. Naru sedih, bu! Pelamngi pergi meninggalkan Naru begitu saja. Naru ingin melihat pelangi itu sekali lagi, Naru ingin…" Air matanya pun keluar setelah menceritakannya pada Kushina. Kushina tersenyum dan mengusap air mata Naru dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi! Pasti sang pelangi akan datang lagi."

"Be-benarkah itu ?"

"Iya, tentu saja!"

Naru pun menampakkan senyum manisnya, mata birunya pun kini kembali bersinar.

"Ayo. Naru ganti baju dulu, nanti masuk angin lho!"

"Iya" Naru pun memasuki kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya, setelah dia selesai mengganti bajunya, dia berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya, di lihatnya langit yang mendung yang masih menurunkan air hujan.

***

"Naru-chan, belum tidur ?" Tanya Kushina dengan lembut sambil memasuki kamar Naruto.

"Belum, bu. Naru ingin melihat pelangi itu lagi."

"Iya, iya. Tapi sekarang Naru tidur dulu, mungkin besok sang pelangi akan datang lagi."

Naru pun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang hangat. Kemudian dia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur pulas.

KEESOKKAN HARINYA…

"Hoahm…" Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, dia duduk di atas tempat tidurnyasambil mengucek matanya. Lalu dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Udara sejuk memasuki kamar Naru. Pandangan naru masih agak buyar setelah bangun tidur, ketika dia melihat keluar, di lihatnya pelangi yang sangat indah.

"Wah, ada pelangi!" Serunya amat senang. "Ibu…Ibu…" Teriak Naru memanggil ibunya.

CKLEK…

"Ada apa, Naru-chan ?" Tanya Kushina panik.

"Lihat! Lihat!" Sambil menunjuk ke langit. "Ada pelangi, sang pelangi datang, bu."

"Ya ampun, jangan membuat ibu panic, Naru-chan!"

"Maaf, bu. Tapi lihat ada pelangi, pelangi datang lagi."

"Iya, iya." Jawab Kushina berdiri di samping Naru kecil.

"Indahnya!" Mata Naru memandang lekat-lekat pelangi itu, Kushina hanya melihat anaknya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ibu?" Seru Naru sambil memandang ibunya.

"Ada apa, nak ?"

"Apakah sang pelangi akan pergi lagi ?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Ya, sang pelangi akan pergi untuk menyinari anak lainnya seperti Naru."Jawab Kushina lembut sambil mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

"Apakah sang pelangi akan kembali menyinari Naru lagi dan membuat Naru senang ?"

"Tentu saja, nak!"

Naru kembali menatap pelangi yang masih bersinar, bersinar menampakkan kilauan warna yang indah.

"Bu, lihat pelangi mau menghilang!"

Warna indah pelangi itu pun menghilang perlahan-lahan.

"Pelangi! Datang lagi ke sini ya!" Teriak Naru dari jendela kamarnya. "Jangan lupakan Naru!"

"Naru berharap sang pelangi akan mendengarkan kata-kata Naru sekarang." Harapnya."Iya, itu pasti." Jawab Kushina. "Ayo, sekarang bersiap berangkat sekolah, nanti bisa telat!"

Naru menganggukkan kepalanya lalu meninggalkan jendela kamarnya.

'Jangan lupakan naru ya, pelangi!'

* * *

Ya ampuuunNnN, pelangi, apa itu ???? Tsuki tak tahu. Halah!! UdahLah, sekarang Tsuki maw mNta ripiew-nYa aja dR paRa senpai-senpai di sNi…..

aRigatou, maaf jikalau mengecewakan, Tsuki baru pemula beud soaL-nYa…


End file.
